A Change of Heart
by Link's Little Brother
Summary: I love Link. With all my heart. Suddenly, I meet this mecenary that makes me confused. Who do I truly love? The one I've liked for so long or the one that makes my heart skip beats? LinkxZeldaxIke. For Legend and Echo's Inevitable Contest!
1. Prologue

**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**Hello once again audience! I'm suddenly motivated to write this story. It's for ****Legend and Echo's Inevitable Contest. In this story, Sheik and Zelda are two separate people. Anyway, enjoy!**

**o.o.o**

A soft breeze ruffles our hair. The sun beats down on our skin.

The Smash Mansion stands tall in front of us.

I feel myself tremble.

I bury my face in his chest, "…I'm scared," I whisper.

He strokes my hair, calming me down. "Don't worry," he whispers, "I'm here for you."

I lift my head, and smile a soft smile. "Thank you, Link," I say," you always know the right things to say."

He smiles that beautiful smile, his cerulean eyes dancing, and kisses my forehead. "Anything for you," he says.

"But, I still can't believe it," I say, "how I got accepted into the tournament."

"Oh, Zelda," he says, "don't doubt yourself! You're an amazing fighter."

I feel my heart warm up and some heat rise to my cheeks.

He chuckles. "You're cute when you blush," he says, smiling.

I feel more heat rise to my cheeks.

He smiles and pecks me on the lips.

I feel my whole face go red.

He laughs. "It's so fun to mess with you!" he says. His blond hair dances around his head as a soft wind blows.

I smile at his laugh. I love his laugh. It's so carefree and joyful. It makes me happy.

His face suddenly turns serious, but his cerulean eyes are still dancing. "Are you ready?" he asks.

I hold his hand. "As long as I'm with you, I'm ready!" I say in a determined voice.

He laughs. "Then, let's go!" he exclaims.

Hand in hand, wind ruffling our hair; we walk to the Smash Mansion.

**o.o.o.o**

**Before you say anything, it's supposed to be short; it's the prologue. **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**Hello once again audience! I'm back with this story! Enjoy!**

**o.o.o.o.o**

I walk aimlessly around the Smash Mansion.

Link is in a brawl right now.

I still can't believe they picked me to come here. Supposedly, my ancestor was here.

Anyway, the Mansion is beautiful. The main floors are made of marble and there are so many rooms…

I see a game room, where an angel and a boy with a red cap are playing the Wii.

"YES! I WIN!" the angel shouts happily.

The capped boy groans.

I giggle and keep walking.

I pass by a kitchen, where a woman in a pink dress – I think she's a princess, judging by her crown – is cooking.

I walk pass a living room, where a cartoon version of Link, a boy with blonde hair that stands up, and boy and girl twins watching TV.

"This show is stupid!" the cartoon Link exclaims.

"No, it's not! It's funny!" the blonde boy argues.

"Only the old ones are!" cartoon Link counters.

The two boys continue arguing, while the twins facepalm at their argument.

I laugh and keep walking.

Wow, this is amazing! It's so-

"Oof!" I bump into someone and fall down on my bottom.

"Are you alright?" says a deep voice above me.

I look up to see a man with spiky blue hair and dark blue eyes.

A shock of electricity runs through me and I'm too shocked to speak.

The man reaches out a hand.

I put my hand in his and I feel another shock of electricity course through me.

The man helps me up.

Now, I can see him better. He's muscular, tall, and he has a heavy-looking sword…

"I'm sorry for bumping into you. Are you ok?" he asks.

"Y-Yeah," I stutter. Why am I so nervous?

"Good. By the way, my name's Ike. What's yours?" he asks, smiling.

"Z-Z-Zelda," I stutter.

Ike chuckles. "Don't be so nervous!" he exclaims jokingly.

I giggle. "S-Sorry, I'm just still surprised!" I say.

Ike laughs.

"Zelda!" Link's voice calls.

"Well, I'll see you around, ok?" he asks.

"Alright, see you!" I say, flashing a smile.

Ike turns and walks away.

Link runs up to me. "Hey, Zel!" he greets me, pecking me on the cheek.

I giggle. "Hi, Link!" I say. But, I'm still watching Ike leave.

There's something about him… I just can't put my finger on it.

"Something wrong?" Link asks.

"Oh, it's nothing! Just think, as always!" I say with a smile.

"If you say so, Zelda!" Link exclaims, smiling.

I giggle at his enthusiasm. He's so cute.

"So, who was that guy you were talking to?" he asks.

"His name is Ike. I bumped into him by accident," I explain.

"Oh, alright!" Link says.

I hear a hint of relief in his voice. "Well, I have a brawl in a few minutes. See you later!" I exclaim. I peck his cheek, and then run off.

I reach the stage entrance. I look up at the matches to see who I'm facing. When I find out who I'm facing, I'm shocked.

_Ike._

**o.o.o.o.o**

**And scene! I'm sorry it's so short…**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


	3. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**Hello once again audience! The third chapter is here! Enjoy~!**

**o.o.o.o.o**

I hesitantly step onto the teleporter.

Everything around me goes black before the sun shines again.

I look around. I am on a pirate ship and the waters look cartoon-ish.

**3…**

I form a ball of magic in my hands before letting it burst into sparkles.

**2…**

Ike appears, a faint light surrounding him. He swings his sword downwards as he lands.

**1… GO!**

Ike charges towards me.

I panic and use Din's Fire.

The ball of fire explodes in front of Ike, knocking him backwards a bit.

Ike quickly recovers and rushes towards me at an amazing speed, swinging his sword at me when he's right in front of me.

I yelp and fall into the water. I quickly teleport back onto the ship, but I quickly realize my mistake when I teleport right in front of Ike.

Ike is waiting for me, his sword above his head. He lets out a battle cry and thrusts his sword into the ground as hard as he can. Flames erupted from the sword.

I feel the flames lick my skin and I'm thrown backwards. I'm very shocked. I feel the water engulf me. I choke, holding my neck.

**GAME!**

I find myself on the floor in front of the teleporter. I still feel the intense burns on my skin even though I'm soaking wet.

"Zelda!" I hear Ike shout. He rushes towards me, his eyes twinkling with worry. "A-Are you alright?"

I slowly shake my head, feeling more pain erupt from my body.

Ike picks me up bridal style and starts running somewhere.

I feel some heat rise to my cheeks.

Ike bursts into a room. "Doctor! Doctor! Zelda is hurt badly!" Ike shouts worriedly.

"Set her down on the bed," instructs a man who looks like a doctor version of Mario.

Ike sets me down on a bed.

I close my eyes and try to relax. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my arms. Everything goes dark and my mind goes blank.

…

I regain consciousness. I slowly open my eyes. My vision is blurred, so I blink a few times to regain my sight. My body is still asleep, so I look around without moving my head.

The window signals that it's night. The room is dark, except for one lamp near me.

I hear some breathing next to me. I look to see Ike.

Ike is sitting in a chair next to my bed, his head on my bed. He's sleeping.

You know, his face is so peaceful. It's kinda cute…

Wait, what? I don't like Ike that way! I love Link! …right?

What? Why am I thinking like this? Maybe I'm just so tired, I'm thinking like this. Yeah.

No, you like Ike now~!

Wait, what?! No I don't!

Yeah, right.

"Zelda…" Ike mumbles softly in his sleep.

Aw, he said your name!

So?! Why did he say me name in his sleep anyway?

Because he's dreaming about you, stupid.

Hey! Who are you, anyway? My dark side?

No, Dark Zelda is locked away in the Dark Mansion.

Why are you telling me that I like Ike? I love Link!

Ike stirs.

Oh, he's waking up! Good luck!

Ike opens his eyes and lifts his head. He notices that I'm awake. "Oh, Zelda, you're awake! Are you alright? Do you feel any more pain?" he asks.

I slowly move my arms and legs around a little. "Nope, no more pain," I say.

Ike sighs in relief. "That's good," he says, smiling.

My heart skips a beat. "So, did Link visit?" I ask.

"Yeah, he came a bit after you were knocked out. He left at about 10 to go to bed," Ike explains.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I didn't leave ever since I dropped you off," he says.

"Why'd you stay?" I ask.

His eyes flicker with hurt. "…You don't want me to stay?" he asks, a hint of hurt in his voice.

I panic. "No, that's not what I meant! I meant you didn't have to stay for me!" I exclaim.

The hurt disappears from his dark blue eyes. "I was worried! I care about you, Zelda!" he exclaims.

I feel a lot of heat rise to my cheeks. "T-Thanks, Ike! You're so sweet!" I exclaim, smiling gently. Suddenly, my body gains a mind of its own and I kiss his cheek.

His cheeks turn red, but he smiles.

"You should go to sleep. I don't want you to be sleepy in the morning!" I say.

"No, it's alright! I'll just drink some coffee. I want to keep you company!" he says.

I smile. "I'm glad," I say.

We talk for the rest of the night.

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Finally! Some progress!**

**So, do you think Zelda will stay with Link or go for Ike? Find out on the next chapter!**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


	4. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**After a while, I'm back on this story! Sorry, I had writer's block, but now I'm motivated~! :D Hope you enjoy!**

**o.o.o.o.o**

The sun rises.

"Ike, it's morning!" I exclaim.

Ike smiles. "We'd better get to breakfast," he says, standing up.

I get off of the bed.

We walk to the dining room.

A few Smashers are already eating. The others must be still asleep.

"Hey, wanna sit next to me?" Ike asks.

I blush and smile. "Sure!" I say. I take a seat.

Ike sits down next to me.

"So, do you know anyone in this mansion?" I ask.

"Well, I know you," Ike starts.

I blush faintly.

"Marth, Pit, and Link," Ike says.

"Who are Pit and Marth?" I ask.

Ike points at the angel. "That's Pit," he points at a swordsman with blue hair, "and that's Marth."

Pit notices and waves at us with a smile.

I smile softly and wave back.

Ike chuckles. "Pit's very friendly and enthusiastic," he says.

I smile wider.

"Zelda!"

I turn my head to see Link sit down next to me.

"Morning, Zelda," he says, pecking my cheek.

"Morning Link," I say.

That's weird. I'm not blushing or feeling happy or anything…

Ike stands up. "I think I should leave you two alone…" he says.

"No!" I exclaim.

Link and Ike both stare at me.

"I-It's alright! Y-You can s-stay!" I stutter nervously.

"Alright then!" Ike says, sitting back down.

I smile back.

Link stares at me in confusion, but soon brushes it off.

We get our food and start eating.

…

I stare out the window as the rain falls from the sky and hits the ground.

The sound of the rain relaxes me…

It's afternoon and…

I'm conflicted.

I love Link, right?

He saved me… And we got together.

But… Ever since I met Ike… That spark I had with him disappeared.

Do I not love Link anymore?

I shake my head. That's ridiculous!

He's my knight in armor…

Or is he?

No, he is.

I know it.

…Or do I?

Ugh, what is up with this annoying new voice? Link is my one and only love…

Or is he?

I sigh. This is difficult.

"Hey, Zelda."

I jump and whip my head to see Ike.

He sits next to me. "I saw you here all alone, so I thought I'd keep you company," he says, smiling.

I blush. "T-Thanks…"

Silence.

"So… I see you're in a relationship with Link."

"Yeah…."

"…"

"But, it's not going well…"

"Why not?"

"I…I'm starting to think I like someone else."

"Who?"

I notice how close our faces are to each other… How close our lips are…

"…You…" I whisper.

Silence.

Ike presses his lips to mine.

My eyes widen. Instinctively, I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Ike puts his hands on my waist.

Electricity courses through me and fireworks explode around us.

After what feels like years, we pull away from each other, staring into each other eyes.

"I like you, too," he says softly.

I smile.

"Zelda!"

I jump and turn my head.

There's Link. He's mad. Madder than I've ever seen him…

"Y-You kissed him! And you didn't force away!"

"Link-"

"How could you do this to me?!"

"Well maybe I just don't like you anymore! We're over!"

Silence.

Link storms off.

Ike is silent.

"…Sorry you had to see that…" I say.

"I should give you some time to cool off," Ike says. He stands up and walks away.

I sigh.

Did I make the right choice?

**o.o.o.o.o**

**I think I'm rushing this now… Sorry it's so short…**

**Hope you enjoyed, though.**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


	5. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**Another update in two days. Yay~! I'm gonna be focusing on this until it's completed.**

**o.o.o.o.o**

The fact that me and Link broke up quickly spread around the mansion and soon, people were questioning me.

"Why did you break up with Link?"

"Is it true you left Link for Ike?"

"Can you PLEASE get back together with Link?"

"I'm with Ike now," I'd always reply

I'm tired of it all.

A pair of lips kisses my temple. "You ok, Zelda?" Ike whispers in my ear.

"Yeah. Just thinking about how me and Link broke up spread around the Mansion so fast…" I say.

"Link has been giving me death glares all day…"

"Don't worry about him."

"Why not? His death glares are bothering me…"

"Because I love you, now."

Ike smiles softly. "You're right."

"When am I not?"

Ike chuckles. "I don't know when."

I smile. "Exactly."

Ike laughs. "You're adorable, you know that?"

I blush and giggle. "Maybe~."

"Well, now you do."

We both laugh.

...

It is a dark night. The moon is in its new moon state. The stars seem to shine dimmer.

A figure is sitting in a tree, watching the happy couple.

The figure draws his finger across his blade. "So, you think you can take _my _princess?" it mutters, chuckling darkly.

"Well you're mistaken, mercenary."

With that, the figure jumps off of the tree and disappears into the Mansion.

…

"I-Ike! S-Stop it!"

"Not until you tell me."

I laugh my head off as Ike tickles my sides. "O-Ok! I'll tell!"

Ike smirks and stops tickling me.

"When I first saw you… My heart skipped a beat." I blush hard.

"Oh did it?" he asks.

I nod, embarrassed.

"I will admit I didn't really fall for you until I hurt you…" he says softly.

"It's alright," I say, putting a hand on his cheek," You were just trying your best." I smile softly.

Ike smiles. "Thanks for forgiving me."

I giggle and kiss his cheek. "No problem."

Ike smiles wider. "I love you, Zelda."

"I love you, too, Ike," I say, smiling.

I hear a faint sound of footsteps.

"Who's that?" I ask.

Ike shrugs.

The footsteps become louder and clearer.

Someone slowly walks into the room. The familiar blond hair and cerulean are some of his features…

_Link._

But, his eyes… They're different. They're filled with hate, anger…

Evil.

"Link?" Ike asks.

Link doesn't speak.

I notice his Master Sword is in his hands.

Link slowly walks towards us, his eyes burning with evil.

Ike stands up. "L-Link-"

Link shoves Ike out of the way. He is standing in front of me. Slowly, he lifts his Master Sword and quickly plunges down into my chest.

"ZELDA!"

Link pulls his sword out of my chest.

I feel myself slipping, quickly losing life. My vision blurs, my hearing deafens, and my breathing becomes strained.

"I love you, Ike…" I whisper softly.

Everything goes dark.

**o.o.o.o.o**

**One more chapter to go! It will come tomorrow!**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


	6. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**Hello once again readers!  
…Nothing to say. XD**

**o.o.o.o.o**

I watch in horror as Zelda whispers her final words before closing her eyes. "I love you, Ike."

Rage fills my mind. One thought enters my mind: _Destroy Link._

I lunge at Link, tackling him to the ground, punching him as hard as I can. "YOU KILLED HER!" I bellow, "YOU KILLED ZELDA!"

I beat him as hard as I can, blinded by the most burning rage I have ever felt.

Suddenly, I feel a pain in the back of my head and everything goes dark.

…

My vision is blurred when I wake up. I slowly blink my eyes to regain my vision. I sit up and look around. I realize I'm in my room.

Everything is fine… Until I remember what happened.

Tears well up in my eyes.

I stand up, and storm outside. I run and run until I run out of stamina.

…Nothing.

That's the first word that pops into my mind.

Is…

Is that what my life is?

Without Zelda…

I feel incomplete.

I feel…

Pain. Hollow. Nothing.

My heart is shattered.

And it's all Link's fault.

I need Zelda.

I love her.

She's my one true love.

She's mine.

I love her. I love Zelda. With all my heart, mind, and spirit.

I pull out my Ragnell and, without hesitation, plunge it in my chest as hard as I can.

Everything goes black.

…

Darkness.

Darkness.

A ray of light.

"Ike."

I listen to the unfamiliar, strong voice.

"You have been decided to be punished. I will live with the Princess of Hyrule forever… But you must watch her die once every week."

Suddenly, everything becomes clear and bright.

There is Zelda, dressed in the most beautiful white gown.

Zelda rushes into my arms, burying her face in the crook of my neck. "Ike… I love you."

"I love you, too, Zelda." I whisper.

…

We live happily.

Except for that one day of the week.

Where you suffer and die.

But, the next day, you are back.

And I quickly repay you.

Because I love you, Zelda.

We will live together… forever.

**o.o.o.o.o**

**And that's the end of it!**

**I know, the ending sucked and it was short… But, that's what this story is supposed to be.**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


End file.
